¡Llamó para asegurarse que estaba bien gastar 500 millones de yenes!
by haneko-chan
Summary: Ninguno podía creer lo que acababan de escuchar. Prideshipping implícito. Oneshot.


**Resumen** : Ninguno podía creer lo que acababan de escuchar. Prideshipping implícito.  
 **Advertencia** : Un POV diferente a lo acostumbrado, pero por poco.  
Escrito sólo para su disfrute. ¡Esperen el final!

* * *

 **¡Llamó para asegurarse que estaba bien gastar 500 millones de yenes! (*)**

.: :.

El receso de 15 minutos que detuvo la reunión se ha concluido. La mitad de los accionistas de la junta que se habían esparcido entre los servicios y el bufet que se haya estacionado fuera de la sala de juntas, y los otros que quedaron charlando con sus más conocidos compañeros de inversiones, regresan apresurados a sus puestos; el restante sigue en solitario descansando en su asiento –como el presidente Kaiba Seto en frente suyo– esperando que el ajetreo disminuya.

Ser el primogénito de su padre le ha brindado grandes beneficios, uno de ellos es poder presenciar a su ídolo de negocios en acción; el problema recae en que encuentra estas reuniones completamente tediosas y aburridas. Especialmente porque se encuentra ahí por _castigo_ y no por aprendizaje.

Sabe que es pésimo controlando sus impulsos de joven millonario, despilfarrando su dinero como si no hubiera un mañana y por eso vive en constantes discusiones con su familia. Se le da fatal el manejar el dinero que recibe semanalmente por su padre y por tal no repara en gastos al vivir su lujuriosa vida. Es por ello que encuentra la idea de que sus otros amigos se vean obligados a contar con la aprobación de sus padres para divertirse, ridícula e inentendible.

No vive entre barras de oro ni mucho menos en una mansión valorada en más de 1.500 millones de yenes como su ídolo (1), pero sabe lo que es vivir la buena vida.

Escucha una melodía en medio del barullo que detiene sus pensamientos.

Dirige su vista a varios lados, hasta que da con el presidente de la Corporación Kaiba quien activa el altavoz de un iPhone 6 frente a él, que asume es de su propiedad. Esto le toma por sorpresa y se pregunta si el honorable señor Kaiba (**) tiende a contestar sus llamadas de esa forma.

Se percata también que todos los hombres y mujeres de negocios ahí presentes –esperando a que continúe la reunión– prestan su total atención tal y como él lo hace, por pura curiosidad.

―¿Diga?

Una voz barítono contesta del otro lado del aparato, un poco distorsionada por la acción del altavoz.

―Hola, amor, soy yo. ¿Sigues ocupado?

―Nah ―se pregunta si quien está al otro lado de la línea es el famoso prometido del señor Kaiba quien, según su padre, es un hombre de armas tomar y que inspira mucho respeto. Supone que al hablar con su pareja su actitud es completamente diferente y lo mismo va para el señor Kaiba.

Aunque nunca pensó que aquel importante hombre le importara poco exponer así su _especial_ relación.

―¡Ah! Pues mira, ando haciendo unas pequeñas compras y he encontrado una chaqueta espectacular. Cuesta tan solo 100.000 yenes (2)… ¡Es una ganga! ¿La puedo comprar?

―Claro, si te gusta tanto ―le responde el señor Kaiba tranquilamente. Su mente comienza a imaginar qué marca de ropa para hombre puede ofrecer chaquetas a ese alto precio y cómo es posible que ande escuchando una conversación de ese estilo sin que sea su madre la protagonista esta vez. O sus amigos.

―También me detuve en el concesionario para echarle un vistazo a los nuevos modelos. Ese Lexus que estuvimos pensando es taan hermoso ―vaya, siempre quiso manejar uno de esos―. ¿Debería ir y ordenar uno?

―¿Cuánto cuesta?

―Alrededor de 13 millones… Dependiendo de los acabados y accesorios (3).

―Vale, ve. Pero asegúrate de que tenga todas las adiciones si vas a pagar ese precio.

Se escucha la emoción del hombre, casi como si estuviera tocando el cielo con las manos.

―¡Sí! Ah, también pasé por la inmobiliaria. ¿Recuerdas esa casa de playa que nos arrebataron el año pasado? Bueno, pues está en el mercado de nuevo. 550 millones, un muy buen negocio, ¿no crees?

―Empieza con 500 millones. Si eso no funciona, le daremos el resto, ¡pero no lo digas hasta que ya sea necesario!

― _Okey_ , cariño. Te amo.

―Yo también.

La llamada termina y no puede evitar notar que todo el salón está perplejo observando descaradamente al presidente de la junta, con ojos desorbitados tal y como siente los suyos propios. Se le hace una situación completamente surreal. Su padre ni con diez años más de vida y experiencia en negocios podría tener una conversación con su madre de aquella manera, por más que él mismo ambicione un futuro así.

El señor Kaiba deja a un lado del móvil y se recuesta en su acolchada silla de cuero, luego levanta la vista hacia todos los presentes y pregunta fuerte y claro:

―¿Alguno sabe de quién es este teléfono?

Su saliva se atasca inesperadamente en su garganta y no puede evitar el resoplido de sorpresa que sale de ella. Qué diablos acaba de presenciar.

―Señor Kaiba, debe ser del señor Matsumoto que aún no regresa… ―contesta una mujer de edad a su lado.

―Um. Que le quede de experiencia.

Jamás pensó que Roy Matsumoto fuera _gay_.

Mira a todos a su alrededor para cerciorarse que no es el único aturdido por todas esas revelaciones y se encuentra con pocos rostros pálidos y otros más sorpresivamente sonrientes, lo que le indica que quizá el señor Kaiba tiende a hacer esos extraños castigos cuando no se cumplen sus expectativas.

Es así como ha aprendido la mayor y valiosa lección del día: nunca dejar el móvil cerca del presidente, ni llegar tarde a una reunión, si no quieres perder tu fortuna y tu vida privada en el proceso.

Aunque, no puede quedarse con la duda que lo ronda desde que comenzó la cómica conversación.

―Honorable señor Kaiba, ¿su prometido también le hace ese tipo de llamadas?

Ante eso siente la mano de su padre sobre su cabeza que lo obliga a inclinarse forzosamente sobre la mesa y la afanosa disculpa ante sus palabras. Qué viejo tan desesperante.

―Eh… No.

―¡Disculpe semejante acto deshonroso de mi hij…!

―Atem ni siquiera llamaría.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** ¡No me arrepiento de nada!

* * *

(*) Tomado de un post en internet llamado " **She Phoned To Make Sure It Was Cool To Spend 1 Million Dollars** "  
(**) "Kaiba-sama" llevado al español por Haneko-chan.

* * *

(1) El inmueble más costoso que se encuentra en el mercado japonés actual está valorado en ¥1.470 millones, con 959mt².  
(2) ¥100.000 ~ US$938  
(3) Él habla del Lexus LS Hybrid modelo 2016, el cual es de las marcas más costosas japonesas y su sedán más lujoso, que se vende a partir de US$120,440 ~ ¥12,840,000.


End file.
